A new player in town
by The Lord Darkrai
Summary: With the upcomming fifth year and the rise of you-know-who, what happends to our main protagonists when an unexpected new player enters the game? And how will it influence the spark that is so clearly there between them? Starts of during the summerbreak after the fourth year with a few flashbacks to previous years at the beginning. Minor Ron bashing.


**A/N** (clears throat) erghhem, Hi there. My name is The Lord Darkrai, I go by Darkrai, or TLD for short, although if you want to call me Lord then who am I to stop you right? Hehe.

This story has been stuck in my head for a while, I've written the first few chapters already but even I myself am not sure how exactly it's going to end. Who knows, if it's really ill received by you guys it might not end at all.. All I know is that I wanted to try my take on a Harry/Hermione story. So here it is. Please don't judge me too harshly for it.

Now before anyone mentions it, I have borrowed a few minor things from an awesome story called "Always and Forever" by Dementor149. I strongly recommend it. Anyways, I thought the age thing he did with Hermione was a genius way to bring them together and I was long searching for a way to do just that. I did try my best to give it my own spin and I am definitely not taking anything else from his stories beyond the planting of that initial seed between them. I doubt he will ever read my story but just in case he does or any of you guys noticed it, I though a disclaimer was appropriate.

Of course I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters JK Rowling provided in her books. It's all her world, I'm just playing around with it :)

With that all said and done, I'll leave you guys to it. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**And so it begins..**

Harry was used to doing chores, he had been doing them all his life. Most of the time he would do his chores first thing in the morning, so that he had the rest of the day off to devote to the homework they'd been assigned over the summer, or to talk to Hedwig.

The last chore of the day though would usually be taking the garbage out to the bins. The Dursleys didn't want any of their neighbours to see "the freak" so Harry had to wait until after it got dark to take out the litter. Normally one saves up the garbage of the week or at least couple days so that they only have to make a few trips, but Vernon Dursley and his son Dudley were not exactly normal in the sense of their appetite. So it was for this reason that Harry had at least 2 garbage bags to take out every night.

"Ironic how they hate me so much for being a wizard, and being different from their precious 'normal' while the two of them could produce enough litter for 3 'normal' households" Harry mused as he dragged the first garbage bag through the door and over the porch.

Fortunately since he attended Hogwarts during the rest of the year he only had to take the trash out in the summer now. Harry still remembered the cold winter months when the nights would bring along sub-zero temperatures and snow up as high as his knees. The hand-me-downs from Dudley offering little protection against the bone-chilling cold.

As Harry deposited the first garbage bag into the bin he wondered what his friends were doing at that moment.

"_Ron is probably already asleep, the lazy sod_" Harry thought with a little smile. "_Hermione is probably still up bending over the transfigurations homework, or laying the finishing touches on her 34 inch Potions Essay, which actually only had to be 17 inches"_ Harry mentally added, and his smile grew wider.

The thought of his friend brought along the realisation he still had yet to send them any letters, _"well it has only been barely a week since I saw them last at kings cross"_ Harry pondered, _"still, Hermione was probably a bit worried about him."_ That thought stopped him in his tracks for a second_. "Would Ron be worried about me when I don't send word?"_ He pondered. Probably not actually. Last year had been…difficult, for the two of them. A good part of the year they hadn't even spoken to each other, Hermione acting like a sort of messenger between the two of them. _"would Í be worries about hím?" _he asked himself_ " _Yes, of course. He is my friend.."_ "would I be just as worried about Hermione?"_ No… I'd be more worried about her than about Ron._ "Even though she is more than capable of taking care of herself and would probably hex me a new one if she found out I was worried about her more than about Ron"_ Harry smirked. He decided to owl them both first thing in the morning.

As he was dragging the second bag to the bins he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched.

Harry looked up from the bag he was holding and looked around. Gazing over the neatly trimmed lawns of the houses across the street, his eyes fell on a shape.

Barely illuminated by the light of a distant streetlight stood a man. The man was lean, bordering on the thin side, and he was tall. About 6 '1. He was dressed in all black but was surprisingly wearing a muggle hoody and black jeans instead of the common wizard robes. Harry didn't know what is was about this person but despite his appearance he had a hunch this man was a wizard. His hood was up. And in the darkness of the moonlit night, his face was completely cast in shadows, yet Harry felt that his eyes were on him. Even though Harry couldn't see them, he knew this strange man was watching him…

The hairs on the nape of his neck tingled at this persons presence. Harry slowly felt for his wand in his pocket, only to come up short. He'd left in upstairs in his trunk.

Hoping the man was friendly yet not willing to risk it Harry quickly put the second bag in the bin and started back to the door.

When he got inside he looked back towards the spot the man had just stood and found that it was now vacant.

He looked around in the dark night, the light seeping from the doorway making the darkness beyond the small save haven of light seem even more eerie. Behind him he heard Vernon yell at for standing still in the open door and letting all the warmth out. Harry quickly took one last sweep with his eyes of the pavement across the street and then closed the door. Making his way up the stairs and to his room swiftly.

He filed the strange man away in his mind and started getting ready for bed. Besides, he was tired and paranoid. Years of fighting the most deadly magical creatures the wizarding world had to offer would do that to you. This guy was probably nothing.

oOoOo

The next morning Harry woke up early. He could tell by the light falling between the bars in front of his window. It wasn't so early that he could go back to sleep, but it was early enough for him to know the rest of the house would still be sleeping, and Vernon wasn't exactly a morning person.

He recalled the time he accidentally woke his uncle by dropping the pan with freshly baked eggs on the hard kitchen floor. The sound had echoed throughout the entire house and when his uncle had come down to give him a good talking to-.. or rather, yelling to- and had seen the dented frying pan on the ground, and the mess on the floor that was left of what would have been his breakfast. He had backhanded Harry across the face, only for Harry to fall in the goop of still-hot-egg on the floor.

No, Harry decided it was better to wait a little while longer before going down to start on his chores, which would still be before anyone else in the house would start doing anything productive. The raven haired boy turned in his bed so he was laying on his back with his hands propped up under his head. A pillow was a luxury he didn't have.

He decided to make good on the promise he made himself last night and grabbed a scroll of parchment and his quill, and begun writing his two best friends. The message to Ron was quickly done.

"Better not to write too much to Ron," Harry mused. He knew his read haired friend didn't like reading in the slightest.

For Hermione he took a little more time, and with the tip of his tongue between his teeth in concentration he composed a letter to her in the neatest handwriting he could muster.

Harry looked over at Hedwig, porched in her cage. He'd left the door of the cage open so she could get out during the night to hunt whenever she pleased. Laying the finishing touches on his letter to Hermione, and skimming it over one last time he couldn't help but be pleased with the result. Harry rolled the piece of parchment up carefully, and opened the door to Hedwig's cage.

Her big round eyes looked at him questioningly as he smiled at his familiar, he gave her a bit of owl nip and she barked at him in joy. The Dursleys didn't really allow him much food but he silently promised her she would get a nice strip of bacon when he could get his hands on it.

He held out his arm for her to porch on and lifted her out the cage.

"Hey girl, did you have a nice flight last night?" Harry asked

Hedwig hooted affirmatively.

He smiled at her "I have a letter for Ron and Hermione, one for each, do you think you're up for it?"

Hedwig looked at him indignantly, like the very notion she wouldn't be up for a mere flight was too preposterous to even concider.

She stared at him with piercing eyes and he raised his hand defensively.

"Okay, yeah, stupid of me to ask"

Hedwig hooted, seeming to say "yes, very stupid"

She stuck out her leg and he carefully tied the two letters to her.

"You should go to Ron first because Hermione will probably want to reply right away, I've asked her in the letter to give you some owl nip when you get there." He said to her.

She barked signalling she understood before she flew off.

Harry looked at her disappearing shape through the window until she was too far out for him to see, and then shifted his gaze to the upcoming sun. He still had a little while to go until he would go down to start on his chores.

With a sigh he sat down on the bed and laid back.

Alone with his thoughts, his mind started drifting towards the events of his past years. And towards one bushy haired witch in particular. She was younger than him! Harry still wasn't quite used to the idea, not because it mattered of course. But because she was so much more mature than other people their age already, top of her class, brightest witch of her age, probably knows most spells that will be taught that year before school even starts -at least the theory behind them. And all that while she's also younger than them all!

During their second year around September Harry had noticed Hermione was a little down, which he thought was strange. Up until then she had always been fairly upbeat and full of energy. He had asked her about it early in the month but of course she had told him she was fine. "just a lot on my mind" she'd said. And at the time he had let it go, thinking she might simply be nervous for a particular test or something.

But tests came and went and yet Hermione only seemed to get more down by the day. Soon it would be the 19th, which Harry knew was her birthday. Hoping he could lift her spirits he had approached Ron with the idea of planning a little party for her in the common room, nothing big or anything, just the three of them, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Colin and Lavender.

Harry had originally not wanted to invite Lavender because he didn't know how close she really was to Hermione. But when she heard there would be a party, and that Harry Potter was attending, the gossip queen had simply announced that she'd be there, completely ignoring Harry's feeble protests.

The 19th rolled around and a surprised Hermione was soon found smiling and talking with the people there.

Harry closed his eyes to relive that moment back in the Gryffindor tower.

_Hoping she was finally a bit more cheerful, Harry watched her talk to Ron and Ginny from the other side of the common room. His hopes disappeared shortly when he noticed something off about her, though she smiled, her smile seemed less bright than normal, and it never quite reached her eyes. Nobody else seems to notice but to him her enthusiasm was a bit hollow and lacking of her usual energy._

_He started walking her way and as he started to pick up on the conversations he noticed that she flinched ever so slightly whenever somebody would congratulate her. Ron made a joke about her now being unlucky 13, and while the rest laughed, he noticed she didn't and actually took a step back._

_Frowning slightly as he stepped closer to the group he silently vowed to himself to find out what exactly was bothering her, and to try his best to fix it._

_He joined the three and congratulated Hermione, handing her a small present. A gift card for Flourish and Blotts, so she could pick any one book she liked. For the first time that month she gave him a genuine smile and she hugged him tightly. It didn't seem to last however, as she slumped a little again when she read his simple message that he'd written on the back: "happy thirteenth Hermione." He didn't get to ask about it as Colin was next to congratulate her, and started asking her for a picture._

_Dean and Ron were talking animatedly about quidditch and Ginny was talking with Lavender about…something girly. With the party a few hours on the way, and the first people beginning to leave, he stepped up to Hermione and gently touched her arm to get her attention._

"_Hey" he offered. "So how did you like the party Ron and I planned?"_

"_I love it Harry, really I do" she smiled. "thank you so much for thinking of it, I figured it was you who came up with the idea." _

"_Oh? How'd you figure that then?" Harry asked a bit bewildered. _

_She looked at him "because I don't think Ron even knows my birthday in the first place"_

"_Oh" was all he could think of. _

_She poked his chest "So, how much did you actually do?"_

"_Well, you know, asked Professor McGonagall permission to use the common room, send out the invites, got the cake, arranged for Ginny to keep you talking so the rest could beat you to the Gryffindor tower…"_

_She was still smiling at him far to sweetly. "hmm, and what did Ron do?"_

_Harry had to actually think about it for a minute. "He…..helped with the cake."_

_Hermione was smirking at his sheepish expression now. "By which you mean he helped eat the first one so you had to go get another one? Yeah, Ginny told me earlier."_

"_Well he did pick out the second one…or was it the third? " Harry smirked._

_She laughed and slapped his arm gently. "prat."_

_Then Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, with more emotion in her voice than she had wanted to put there she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."_

_When she pulled away he could see tears glistering in her eyes but she hastily sniffed and wiped them away with her sleeve._

"_I think it's about time I go to bed" she said silently._

"_yeah me to, I have a double potions class first thing tomorrow. Wouldn't want to fall asleep and give Snape any more reason to give me detention." He joked. And he had to contain his laughter at her scandalised expression._

"_Don't you dare Harry James, you are already not doing well in potions, you can't afford to fall asleep during class." She scowled at him._

_He put his hands up defensively. "I know, I know."_

"_You better" she replied, before she turned around and made her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory._

_As Harry watched her go he smiled when he thought how she had been herself again just then. Then the way she had flinched when she had been congratulated entered his mind, the way she had slumped down when she raid the back of his card._

"_what could possibly be bothering her, it must be something to do with her birthday.. but she looked happy about the party, didn't she?" Harry pondered silently._

oOoOo

_Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little tired still, he hadn't slept as much as he would have liked too, his mind kept drifting to what it could be that was bothering Hermione. He felt like he was missing something and he didn't like that he didn't know how to help Hermione. _

_As the day progressed his feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It only got worse when he saw Hermione was still being very quiet. He thought back to first year, he wished he had paid more attention to Hermione's behaviour back then._

_After class he asked Hermione about it again and she claimed she was fine. But there was something strange in her eyes as she said it. This time harry didn't leave it there, he went to Professor McGonagall. Harry explained everything to her. He told her about something being definitely off about Hermione. Finally, in desperation he added. "Professor I don't mean to intrude on Hermione's private business but I know something is bothering her, I know what it's like to not have anyone there for you to talk to and I just need to know that's not the case for her. I just want to help her."_

_Professor McGonagall had initially been very adamant about keeping Hermione's secret, but she too had noticed Hermione's funk lately, normally she was a bouncing ball or energy whenever anything was asked in class she knew the answer to, which was more often than not. But Lately her hand had remained down for longer and longer. "Mr Potter, I need your solemn word that if I tell you why Miss Granger is feeling this way, you will not tell another soul. Not even Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall had pierced Harry with a stern look, "Do I have your word Mr Potter?"_

"_Yes ma'am, I promise."_

_The determination in the young students eyes left no doubt in Minerva's mind about his sincerity._

"_Hermione is an exceptionally smart witch, she truly is the brightest witch of her age."_

_Harry looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand, what does that.."_

_Professor McGonagall had raised her hand to silence him, "Mr Potter you came to me last week to ask permission for using the common room as the location of her birthday party."_

_Harry was even more confused now. "yeah, but, what does that have to do…. Is it something that happened that night? Something I said?"_

_Once again professor McGonagall raised her had to stop him. "Mr Potter please calm yourself, it was nothing you said or did."_

_She looked at Harry. "How did she seem at the party?" _

_Harry stared at her. "well, she seemed happy until.. until anyone congratulated her"_

_He looked at McGonagall for confirmation. "That's it isn't it, she was glum because her birthday was coming up? But why? Does she not like her birthday?_

_McGonagall looked at Harry meaningfully, "It's not the day she has a problem with, like I said she is very bright for her age."_

_A light went on in Harry's head, it was like everything shifted slightly to fit together._

_Harry jumped up excitedly. "Thank you Professor, I think I understand now,"_

_Professor McGonagall nodded her head once curtly._

_Then Harry thought of something and his brow dropped. "Professor, if what I think you're suggesting is correct, then how can she be…you know?"_

_She looked at him sternly "I'm afraid that is all I can say. I may already have said far too much. Maybe Miss granger can tell you more herself."_

_Harry nodded his understanding and thanked her again before leaving. He decided to keep her secret and do something special for her. But as of course her birthday had already passed he had to wait until third year. "next year, he silently vowed, next year I'll surprise her"_

Harry smiled to himself as his thoughts sped forward to that day, Hermione's thirteenth birthday.

oOoOo

_After dinner it was a mysterious Harry that led Hermione through the halls to a yet to be determined destination._

_Harry, where are you taking me? Huffed Hermione. I am really not in the mood for any of your wild adventures right now._

_Harry let go of her hand to turn around, "patience Hermione, you'll see when we get there."_

_Hermione's tempered flared, he had been saying the entire time from the moment he'd collected her in the common room where she had been reading a book in her favourite chair. She really wasn't in the mood for nonsense and just wanted to be left alone._

"_Harry James Potter either you tell me where you're taking me or I'm not going."_

_She crossed her arms defiantly while coming to a full stop, her face indicating clearly that he'd better give a good explanation if he wanted her to move another inch._

_She was taken aback for a moment by how he looked slightly hurt._

_Hermione, do you trust me? He said it in a low voice._

_Hermione felt her anger leave her as she studied his face for a second, he now looked determined, but with a kind softness. "yes."_

_He flashed her a smile, and held out his had to her. "Then would you please let me show you something?"_

_Her features softened. "okay."_

_She grabbed his outstretched hand in her and let him lead her further along the corridor. _

_After taking the stairs she noticed they were making their way to the entrance. She thought it was a bit odd but she had told him she trusted him, and she'd meant it._

_When they were close to the entrance he grabbed her other hand and turned her to face him. "Now, close your eyes."_

_She opened her mouth to protest. "Harry I'm not-"_

"_Please" He said_

_Hermione was struck by how serious he looked, she didn't want to trip over a stone or root. But she trusted him. "okay, but you better not let me fall."_

_He looked at her with so much sincerity. "I promise."_

_As her eyes were close she could obviously not see where he was leading her, but she could feel the temperature around her drop a bit and she knew they were outside. She felt the wind catch her hair as the strands swiped lazily across her face._

_They were walking a little slower than a normal walking pace and Harry was very careful to look out for anything she could trip over, always leading her away from rocks and warning her when the terrain got even a little uneven._

_Then eventually he stopped. She felt his warm breath against his ear and shuddered slightly as he whispered " You can open your eyes."_

_She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. They were standing underneath a large oak tree by the lake, the entire tree was filled with small lights that seemed to be floating still, Like Christmas lights they sparkled in the half shade of the setting sun. which, she now noticed, was warming the entire lake with a red and golden glow. She turned to her right to look at Harry, who was holding a small cake with candles on it, on the top was written "Happy Birthday Hermione" in cursive frosting._

_He was smiling at her and told her softly "Happy birthday, better blow out the candles before the wind gets them"_

_She looked back and forth between the cake and his face with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Harry… What? How? When?"_

"_Well I know it's not your birthday until Tuesday but we have classes and today was the last day we really had the time. Plus I wanted to surprise you, and how better to surprise someone with a birthday party then to do it when it's not her actual birthday." He grinned at her cheekily._

_Tears were slowly inching their way down her cheeks. _

"_Harry, would you please put down the cake?" she asked with a wavy voice._

_He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and slight worry. "yeah, sure, hang on."_

_He bent down to grab a small basket she hadn't spotted before and pulled out a thick blanket sporting their house colours with one hand while carefully balancing the plate with the other. He then put the plate with the cake on it down close to the tree so the wind wouldn't get the candles and came back up, only to almost fall back down as he was tackled by a brown haired blur. _

_Harry looked down to see Hermione snuggled deep in his chest, holding on to him like a vice._

_He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a blissful eternity, which in actuality probably only lasted a few minutes._

_When she finally let go her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. Harry felt a small wet spot on his chest and looked down to see a slightly darker spot on the fabric of his robes, where her tears had left their mark._

_She looked up at him through her lashes and whispered with a hoarse voice. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."_

_Harry just gave her a smile and reached down for the cake, to his pleasure he saw the candles were all still burning._

"_Make a wish" He said._

_Hermione wiped her cheeks to rid them of the tears and tried her best to compose herself. Thinking for a mere second she blew out all the candles on the small cake in one go._

_Then without taking her eyes off of it she furrowed her brows, "you're missing a candle"_

_Noting the sad undertone in her voice Harry grinned. "no I'm not"_

_Shocked Hermione's head shot up to stare at him. "W-what, what do you mean?"_

"_I know you're turning thirteen" replied a still grinning Harry._

"_You do?" She asked with a horrified look on her face._

_Harry swallowed before looking at her and breaking into a ramble. "I noticed last year, something was bothering you, and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong… I-I was worried about you Hermione. So I begged Professor McGonagall if she knew what was going on with you and to please tell me. I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't want to go behind your back, I just couldn't stand seeing you that way. If you're going to be mad please don't be mad at the Professor, she didn't want to tell me, even when she did, she seemed reluctant and she didn't tell me anything straight up, I had to work everything out myself. Hermione if you're going to be mad plea-"_

_This time when she hugged him Hermione considered never letting go, though that would make eating and walking quite difficult. "Oh Harry, you're so sweet"_

_Once again a surprised Harry found himself being held tightly, with bushy brown hair tickling his face. "You-you're not mad at me?"_

_Still not letting go she answered. "Why on earth would I be mad at you Harry?"_

_Nervously her pushed her shoulders away from his body to look at her. "well, for, you know, sticking my nose where it didn't belong and breeching your privacy"_

_She bit her bottom lip while evading his gaze. "Is it-….I mean, Does it bother you?"_

_He looked at her confused. "That you're younger that the rest of our year?"_

_She nodded silently. _

"_Of course it doesn't bother me, you're by far the most mature one out of us all, and the smartest. So you're a little younger than me, big deal! It's only one year. You're still you. You're still my friend" He finished with a smile._

_Finally meeting his gaze Hermione studied his eyes. What she saw was honesty and sincerity, she knew he meant every word. She leaned in a little and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for doing all this for me. And no I'm not mad, of course I'm not mad, I know you only did it because you were worried about me. I'm lucky to have such a great friend."_

_He smiled at her in relief. "Oh, you would have done the same thing for me, I'm sure."_

_She answered his smile with one of her own. "So what flavour is it?"_

_He arched his brow in confusion. "huh?"_

_She pointed at the ground between his feet where the cake had somehow managed to survive on its plate._

"_Oh! The cake, well, I didn't know what you like so I had to guess. Would you like a taste?"_

_She nodded eagerly, and followed him as he made to sit on the blanket he had laid out earlier._

_He cut of a piece and handed It to her on a smaller plate he pulled out the basket._

_Hermione speared a piece of cake on her fork and put it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with surprise and joy. "Oh, red velvet! That's my absolute favourite!" She managed to bounce in glee while staying seated._

"_I'm glad you like it" he laughed_

"_Hmm, humm-mhh, Where did you get this? I'm pretty sure they don't sell red velvet cake in any of the stores in Hogsmeade."_

"_They don't, I made it myself" Harry replied impishly._

_Hermione's fork halted in mid-air. "You, made this, for me?"_

"_Well I thought I'd get to eat some of it myself as well… but it appears getting between you and the cake would be risking a limb" Harry smirked._

_Hermione raised one eyebrow "well we will just have to ask Madam Pomfrey to fit you for a nice hook."_

_They continued talking, laughing and teasing each other for hours._

_Before they realised it the sun had almost set entirely and curfew was rapidly approaching. Like the gentlemen he was Harry offered his arm and walked Hermione back to the castle. With the red light of the twilight giving Hermione's hair a stunning glow Harry sighed with fascination at how the light interacted with it. Hermione noticed him looking at her and pink blush crept on her face._

"_So Hermione, how come you can be here?" he asked suddenly. _

"_Well there was this guy who was acting all weird and he just dragged me out here without an explanation." She smirked at him._

" _No, I mean here at Hogwarts" he corrected._

_Hermione looked at him with a hint of fear. "I thought he said he was okay with me being younger" she thought fearfully._

_Seeing the fragility and slightly hurt look in her eyes Harry realised his error. "I mean I'm glad you're here. Really, you're one of my best friends and I wouldn't want that any other way."_

_Hermione bit her lip at that, but he didn't notice._

"_I just mean, people get their Hogwarts letters at 11, so how come you got yours already?" Harry finished._

"_Well there is a school rule, an old one." Hermione began, she closed her eyes while rehearsing the rule like she could read it in her mind. "it states: children that have not reached the age of 11 yet on the first day of September can still be accepted in that year if all requirements as stated in sub a, b and c of this article are met." Hermione took a quick moment to breath, there was no going back now. "First, the child must have reached age 11 by the first of October in the same year. Second, they must have the recommendation of two or more current professors at Hogwarts" "For me they were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore", Hermione added. "third, the child must show extraordinary ability and maturity at age ten."_

_Hermione stared at the ground, waiting for his reply, waiting for the rejection and the unavoidable mocking, waiting to be called a know-it-all and a goody two shoes. It didn't come, Hermione's impatience was outweighing her fear and she lifted his head to look at him._

_His face was concerned. "Hermione, what's wrong?"_

_She looked away again biting her lip. She felt his hand on her chin and let him pull her head sideways to face him._

_"Why are you so scared?" Harry asked worriedly._

_"Because I don't want you to make fun of me, not you Harry." Hermione spoke barely above a whisper._

_"I would never make fun of you Hermione. And I already told you I am okay with you being younger."_

_Hermione looked away subconsciously, "You don't have to pretend for me Harry. Of course it bothers you, how could it not. Hermione the know-it-all is even younger than the rest. She's even more of a know-it-all than we all already thought" _

_Silence hung between them for a moment before Harry spoke with a firmness she hadn't ever heard from him._

_"Now you listen to me Hermione Jane Granger. I think that you being a bit of a know-it-all is amazing."_

_Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. Stunned at what he just said._

_"I think you are knowledgeable. I think you study your arse off and you are very smart. But I have never seen you correct someone just for the pleasure of them being wrong. You are so kind, you always try to help people when they struggle with something. And you aren't a goody two shoes. Yes you like rules and structure, but that's not a bad thing. _

_When your friends need you, when Í need you, I known no rules will stop you from being there for me."_

_A watery eyed and snivelling Hermione flung her arms around his thin frame, she sobbed quietly in his chest. He reached around to hold her and stroked her back with long slow movements._

_Hermione felt like a huge weight had been lifted of off her chest. She felt like light was about to explode out of her. She was used to the mocking, used to being bullied for being a know-it-all. She had been so scared to tell anyone the truth about her age out of fear it would only make things worse. But her best friend, the person who's opinion of her meant the most out of everybody's, knew her secret and he was totally cool with it. She didn't dare believe it first. Even when he'd told her it was fine she had had doubts. But the tone of his voice and the resolute indignation with which he responded to her self-mocking made very clear that he wasn't just saying it all to be kind. He really meant every word._

_Hermione felt warm buried in his chest. When Harry inhaled he noticed she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. He heard a muffled "thank you" but she didn't let go of him. Still clenching the front of his robes tightly. _

_So he just continued making slow circles on her back. _

_This wasn't about him. He knew what it did to her when people called her names and made fun of her, even though she always put on a brave face. And he understood better than most what it was like. _

_Harry noticed the sun had completely set now and even the previously red twilight sky was dimming to a soft pink, almost surrendering to the darkness of the night._

_"Hermione" he took her hands from his chest "it's already past curfew, we have to get back inside."_

_She studied him for a second, like she was considering saying something. Before she smiled and nodded. _

_It seemed luck was on their side, they managed to navigate through the halls without running into Filch or a patrolling professor or Prefect. The whispered the password to the fat lady's portrait and it swung open, revealing the entrance to their common room. _

_Harry was already making his way up the stairs towards the boys dorm when Hermione's soft voice called him back. "Harry"_

_Harry turned around. _

_Hermione was biting her bottom lip. She looked down and then met his gaze with a set jaw. "Please don't tell anyone."_

_"We should at least tell Ron." Harry replied. "I'm sure he would be cool with it as well."_

_"No!" She snapped. Hermione looked down again, slightly embarrassed and fidgeting. "I don't want anyone to know. Not even Ron." _

_Harry looked perplexed at this. "But wh-"_

_"Please Harry." She begged_

_Harry hesitated for a moment longer before his face became serious. _

_"I promise."_

oOoOo

**tap tap**

"Hmphgg"

**tap tap**

"Grmpfh"

**tap tap tap tap tap**

A growling Hermione was still half asleep as she rolled out of bed to explore what caused the sound that had so rudely woken her. The sunlight was already steadily pouring in from through the curtains, signalling it was morning.

**tap tap tap tap**

"Alright I'm coming" Hermione groaned. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. She blinked at the sudden light and tried to get her eyes to adjust.

When she looked outside, two brilliant amber eyes stared back at her.

"Hedwig!" Hermione squealed with joy.

She rushed the window open to let the snow owl in, already grinning at the prospect of the letter she was sure to receive from the white messenger.

Hedwig flew through the open window frame and did a wide circle around the ceiling fan before settling back down next to the bushy haired witch. She offered her leg to Hermione, who couldn't unbind the scroll fast enough.

Positively jumping with excitement she grabbed the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of, my apologies for not writing to you sooner. The days have been busy, the Dursleys keep me well occupied. But at least I'm not bored. Also there is light at the end of the tunnel, I think in a few days I'll have worked through all the extra chores the Dursleys so generously saved up for me during my absence so I will have more free time. _

_You'll be happy to know I've already finished my transfigurations homework and I've started at the charms essay too. I'm having a little trouble with the theory behind it, but I'm sure I'll figure it out._

_How is your holiday coming along? I imagine you already finished all your homework within the first 2 days. I was thinking, I always see you with a book in your hand but I've never asked what your favourite one is._

_I very much look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Yours truly, _

_Harry Potter_

_Ps, Since you don't have an owl yourself I figured you could use Hedwig. The Dursleys keep me too busy at the moment to go to Diagon ally, so would you please do me a favour and give her some owl nip. My apologies for the inconvenience, I promise to pay you back when I see you again._

Hermione finished the letter and looked at Hedwig. The owl stared back at her.

"So you're staying here for a little bit hmm? Well it's my pleasure to have you Hedwig" she smiled and reached out to ruffle the owls feathers.

Hedwig barked in joy and snuggled closer to her outstretched arm.

She made a mental note to pick up some owl nip and a perch.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready" her mom called.

"Coming" she turned back to Hedwig, "I'm sorry, I don't have a perch for you to sit on yet, but I'll get one today, I promise."

Hedwig gave a bark and Hermione was convinced Harry's familiar understood what she had just said.

Hermione skipped down the stairs and greeted her parents with a huge smile, "Good morning mum, good morning dad"

Her dad was sipping coffee at the table and looked up from his newspaper. Hermione's mother, who was standing in the kitchen, raised an eyebrow. "Someone is chipper this morning." She said with a questioning undertone.

Hermione poured herself some hot tea, "I'm always chipper in the mornings" she told her mother

Her dad snorted from behind his newspaper.

Hermione turned to glare at him but he wisely hid behind the sports page. She turned back to her mother, "I got a letter from a friend this morning" she explained.

Hermione sat down opposite of her father. And her mother pulled out the chair next to him.

"So this letter, who was it from?" Her mother asked.

Her father folded up his newspaper and took a long sip of his coffee.

Hermione blushed a little. "Just Harry"

"Ohw" Her mother said sweetly. "Just Harry hmm?"

Hermione couldn't help her blush becoming a slightly darker shade of pink. "We're just friends mom."

"I never said you were anything more." She replied innocently.

"So, when are we going to meet him" Her dad asked teasingly.

"I bet he's a handsome one" Her mother added with a smirk to her father before looking back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them, desperately fighting to keep her blush in check. "That reminds me, since I don't have an owl, Harry has been so kind to lend me his owl. So can we go to Diagon ally today to pick up some food for her and a perch?"

"You're already moving his pet in our house before we've even met him?" Her father joked.

"No, Hedwig is not moving in here. She is just staying here until I've written a reply" Hermione replied.

"Hmmm. And we're getting a perch for this owl. Are you expecting that much mail?" He said slyly

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it again when no witty comeback came to her, and then opted to just glare at him from over the table to try, and fail, to hide her blush.

"Of course we can go to Diagon ally dear" her mother chuckled watching the two.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother. And took a bite off one of her pancakes.

After breakfast her mother went to read a book in the backyard and her father sat on the couch to watch a football game of some sort. Hermione had no clue who were playing, she didn't recognise either of the names displayed in the top left corner of the screen.

So she decided to start on writing her reply to Harry.

After about an hour and a half her father knocked on the door of her room and stuck his head through. "Hermione, your mother and I are going out for groceries, are you coming? We can go to Diagon ally afterwards."

"Sure dad, let me just put on a sweater." As Hermione walked to her closet to pick out another layer in preparation for the cold English weather, her father noticed several props of crumbled up parchment on her desk, and in and around the bin in the corner.

"So I see you've begun writing your reply to Harry." He nodded to the single piece of parchment neatly sat on her desk.

Hermione turned around with her sweater in her hands, "yeah, I thought I'd get an early start."

"Right." He turned around to exit her room.

"You know, he's probably going to like it regardless of what you write."

Hermione bit her bottom lip at this.

"Just don't overthink it, okay pumpkin?"

Hermione nodded.

"We leave in 5 minutes" he smiled.

And the door closed with a thud.


End file.
